


Shadow Games

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But what else is new?, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, Infinity Gems, Manipulative Nick Fury, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt is needs therapy, Oh and Peter is plotting revenge with Wade and Ned, Past Character Death, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Religious Discussion, don't tell dad, fury is being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was pissed, royally pissed the fuck right off. He paced and glared and growled, and threw things, and acted all innocent when his aunt came to check on him. “Sorry Aunt May, I'm, just still shook up.”“Are you sure you don't want to be with him right now? After, everything?”Peter shook his head, “He's, having his own little miniature meltdown, I'm sure. I'm gonna give him some space, at least until he reaches out.”“Alright, just, take a deep breath, we'll get through this.”“I know, Aunt May, I know.” But the Devil screaming in his ears said it would take a whole lot more than just breathing to get through this.
Series: The Devil's in the details [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Shadow Games

Peter was pissed, royally pissed the fuck right off. He paced and glared and growled, and threw things, and acted all innocent when his aunt came to check on him. “Sorry Aunt May, I'm, just still shook up.”

“Are you sure you don't want to be with him right now? After, everything?”

Peter shook his head, “He's, having his own little miniature meltdown, I'm sure. I'm gonna give him some space, at least until he reaches out.”

“Alright, just, take a deep breath, we'll get through this.”

“I know, Aunt May, I know.” But the Devil screaming in his ears said it would take a whole lot more than just breathing to get through this.

He smiled, it was weak but genuine as the door closed before he locked it and grabbed his phone, “Hey, Ned, if I can find you some kind of access point, do you think you can get into a system for me?”

“Hell, if you get me an access point, that's the difficult part.”

“Okay, I'll call you back after I figure it out.”

“Let me know.”

Peter growled and banged his fist against his desk before picking up the phone again, dialing a number, “Hannibal's Diner, you kill 'um, we grill 'um.”

“Hey, remember that rambling you did to me awhile back? About the fight at the scrap yard. You said the old helicarrier was there. Were any of the computers still on board?”

“Fuck if I know, what are you planning?”

“Dad got grabbed... Those fuckers nearly put him in a coma...”

“Oh, shit... He doing okay?”

“He's recovering, but- I think it's about time to drag these shadows into the light, don't you?”

“Oooooo baby boy, keep talking dirty to me.”

“Wade, shut the hell up, and send me an address for the carrier. I'm bringing a civilian friend, so don't fuck this up.”

-

“Hey,” Foggy called as he entered the apartment.

“I'm fine,” Matt called as he paced.

“You're not 'fine' you want to beat someone's face in, you just don't have a target.”

“Foggy, this asshole finds you for a reason. All of these assholes find you for a reason. Stark wanted the kid, this asshole wanted the kid, now this asshole has already contacted Jessica and now Me. What the fuck does he want?!”

“Hell of a 'contact' the fucker drugged you and threw you in a hospital under 'john doe'...”

“He had guards, HIS GUARDS, posted with me. I lucked the fuck out getting out of there. I got a gap in the detail or something. If they had waited a few more minutes for their coffee I might not have gotten out.”

“It's already all over the news, buddy. They won't pull that shit again. Everyone's on high alert if Matt Murdock goes missing.”

“The police are chalking it up to some Spider-man villain thing. Take out the man that helped get the kid off or something.”

“Wrong and useless.”

“You're starting to sound like that asshole, Stick...”

“Right now, it would have been easier if I did, but they at least keep me in the public's eyes. I can't just disappear. He said to call Parker... Before I went under, he said to call him.”

“Kid got a call, it just said 'Do you know where Matt Murdock is?' He was freaking out after that. Calling Every fucking police station and hospital he could asking about you.”

“Shit,” Matt flopped down in the chair, “I fucked up, Foggy. I fucked up.”

“What?”

“They didn't know, they were testing a theory when they grabbed me. They didn't fucking know until I walked out of that hospital. It might not have meant to be that way, but they didn't know for sure. They were trying to bluff, and- I have no poker face.”

Matt blinked at the electronic voice, “Private number texts: Your Uber is waiting out front.”

He laughed, “The fuck is this bullshit?”

“Here, give me your phone,” Foggy reached out to take it, fumbling with something before tossing it back. “That should piss them off and give you a number.”

“Blocked it?”

“Yep.” Foggy sighed, “I'll go tell them to drive on.”

“No!” Matt jumped up, “I don't want them to get their hands on anyone else.”

“Matt, your paranoia is showing,” Foggy smacked his shoulder, “If it's them, I'm not the one they want, you are, and if it's not, some poor guy just trying to cover his ass from creepy fares ais going to move onto another fare.”

“Not when his first response to other people in the room is to tranq them...”

Foggy sighed as he grabbed his phone, swiping through it before making a call and putting it on speaker. “Um, Hey, Foggy, it's getting late, everything alright?”

“Matt got this weird text from an uber driver, did you set up an account for him or something?”

“Nope,” Matt was frowning, “We just grab cabs when we need to, or Aunt May drives, we've never needed them.”

“I thought not.”

Matt piped up, “What's the clicking in the background about?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm just over with Ned helping him out.”

“Hey, Mr. Murdock. Glad you're feeling better.”

“Cheer leading him to get a report finished?”

“Guilty as charged, you know me, I'm a cheer leader. Plus I can mention things he missed, like right there. See it?”

“Shit, thanks, that coulda been bad.”

“Yep, there would go the whole grade.”

“Yeah, well, have a nice night Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson.”

Foggy sighed, “How many times do we have to say, just Matt and Foggy?”

“Sorry, force of habit.”

“I need a drink,” Matt jumped up.

“No, have fun guys, I gotta go.” Foggy hung up as he grabbed the bottle, “No booze, for at least 24 hours.”

“I'm,” Matt flinched, “Fine.”

“You're not fine, alright. You've got that same... offness you get right before you come down with something.”

“I'm just, jumpy, alright, Foggy? I'm jumpy, I'm paranoid, I'm hyper focusing on anything near me, because they got to me using a fucking diabetic. I didn't think a thing of it because he needed to take his medication. And yeah, I'm shaken. Are you happy?”

“Shit,” Foggy reached out and nearly whined when Matt flinched away before pacing away to sit down.

“It's like I'm a kid again, everything is just, there. It's loud, and it's rough, and it's too hot or cold, everything is just...”

“That's trauma.”

“No shit it's trauma! The fucker got me in the middle of a crowd in broad daylight.”

“Unknown, Unknown, Unknown,” Matt was smiling at Foggy who grabbed the phone before answering.

“Put Murdock on the phone, Mr. Nelson.”

“Rather not,” Foggy hung up the phone. “They have eyes on you, I didn't even speak first.”

Matt sighed, “Yeah. I, I think I'm going to take a walk...”

“Matt, you can't just-”

Matt rested a hand on Foggy's shoulder, “What you couldn't hear can hurt you and me, Foggy.”

“What, what couldn't I hear? Matt, MATT!”

“Just, go home, Foggy.” Matt pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys and cane, “Please.”

“Matt, when do I hit the panic button?”

Matt smiled as he nodded to him before leaving. Foggy paced before leaving behind him, locking the door on the way out.

-

“Oh, shit!” Wade growled as he threw the sparking cords out of his way.

“Careful, jackass, you mess up one of those wires and we can lose power!”

“I'm hitting dead ends here, Peter, I can't find a single way through, and each time I try I run the risk of flagging them,” Ned was actually sweating, still trying, over and over again.

“They can't have gotten every single one. There's always a mistake.”

“Yeah well, how long is that fucking battery going to last for?”

“Don't ask, I don't know.”

Peter growled when the light from the computer went out, “WADE!”

“I didn't do it this time I swear!”

“Fuck! We need a better power source.”

“If we're lucky, might be some juice left in this place's battery.”

“This thing has been outa commission for over a decade, Pool, there's no fucking chance of that without how much charge seeps.”

“Well, unless you have some bright idea for a new Moonpanel, we need to figure this the fuck out. Or this mission is scrapped.”

Peter growled and glared before, “Ned, stay here, Wade, come on. We're going salvaging.”

“Oooo, side quest?”

“Shut the fuck up and come on. Grab everything you can find that can hold a charge. And grab some jumper wires and we'll need some way to control the wattage.”

“I'll just stay here with my thumb up my ass,” Ned grumbled while Peter shuffled around in his bag, “You had a backup?”

“It's shit, but it should keep you able to work until we figure this out.” Peter grumbled, “I gotta figure out how to put together a precise resister in a junk yard.”

“If anyone could do it, it's you, Peter.”

-

“Mr. Murdock, your car?”

Matt grabbed his cane as the door was opened before he got in, “You know, the last person to pull this was my ex...”

“Was it as difficult for her as it was us?”

“She's dead, so, I'd say you'd have to ask her but,” he shrugged, “Doubt you'd get an answer.”

“We had a, vast oversight during our last meeting.”

“Not 24 hours ago you hit me with so much insulin you nearly put me in a coma, you probably did for at least a few hours given that I have a lapse in memory.”

“As I said, mistakes were made.”

“Didn't meeting my son teach you anything, Mr. Fury...” Matt's head tilted as he turned toward him, “Nice scar... wrong shape for a knife, or pencil, or pen... did you get shanked, Mr. Fury?”

The car pulled over before the door was opened, he disregarded the arm as he walked into the building. “Mr. Murdock, this is, more of a negotiation for a partnership.” Matt could not stop laughing as the door was opened for him.

“Not interested, are we done here?”

“You will be,” Matt rolled his eyes and dropped his head to the side before trudging after him. “We meant no harm to Mr. Nelson, or your son, for the record.”

“Fucked way to show it.”

Matt placed himself against the back wall of the elevator they entered before blinking when Fury dismissed the others before closing the doors. “I don't show up, they will gun you down, Mr. Murdock.”

“Smart, stupid but still smart on occasion.” Matt sighed as he didn't bother listening, “Blah, blah, blah. We're not your soldiers, Fury.”

“We need-”

“Why did we never hear anything about this... Avengers bullshit until the Chitauri Incident then? If this is something we need, why have we gone without it for so long? And why the sudden draft? How many different... Mutants, and beyond normal individuals are out there? Hell, put up fliers, works for the core. But, wait, that whole, prejudice against anything not 'normal' gets in the way I bet... That and the fact that the government doesn't stand by the Avengers Initiative anymore. Kinda gets in the way. Doesn't it? Must be annoying, when the law hasn't caught up...”

“You and your team-”

“I don't have a 'team' Fury... I have Friends, and Family, and none of them will ever be your Soldiers. That was tried on me, guess what, it failed. And I'm not naive enough to fall for it twice.”

“The Devil is dangerous...”

“So I've been told,” Matt sneered at him.

“I'm quoting, from Stark. The Devil is dangerous, a man unstoppable in his task. Deranged in his execution.”

“That's wrong, I don't kill. Can't be deranged if you won't go that far.”

“I'm just quoting, Mr. Murdock. A man unfearing of Death.”

“That's not even a word.”

“Stark did that a lot, you should see his briefs...”

“Never.”

“And someone you never want to cross.”

“True.”

“He crossed you,” Matt nodded, “I'm surprised he lived as long as he did.”

“It's not my place to say who dies.”

“Only who lives...”

“I'm not God, Fury, I have no say in either. I can only help prevent the inevitable if at all possible.”

“Yet you keep refusing to listen, to help us.”

Matt growled when the doors opened and stepped out, “I'm just a man, Fury. A man that can punch stuff real good... How the hell am I in any way 'helpful' to you and your bullshit?”

“You're a leader.”

Matt snorted, “I'm a lawyer.”

“Same thing.”

Matt laughed, “You're running an illegal task force that was outlawed... 5/6 years back? And you want me to do what now?”

“We need a team, of people that are able to protect the Earth from-”

“Yeah yeah, invading forces or some such shit. Ever wondered why it was suddenly a necessity to have such a task force? Millennia without a peep and suddenly every other week something big and glowing from space hits and we get the shit torn out of everything around it. Has Anyone in this vast bullshit company of yours thought to ask Why?”

“Alright, Mr. Murdock. What would be your suggestion for a reason?”

“Wasn't the first one a retrieval? Yeah they coined it as an invasion and yeah it ended up remaining an invasion but, people talk... They came here looking for something that landed here. Now, the one funny thing about me? I can never lose track of my phone. My keys, yeah, my cane, that thing I lose every week. But, my phone. It's like, a beacon in the darkness. It's the electricity. I know where that damn thing is every second of every day. So long as it's on, I know where it is. But, once it's off, it's just another item in the world. You need to figure out what the hell it is telling other... things out there that we are here, and they'll stop looking for it.” Matt could hear the change in Fury's heart rate, “Ah, did I just give you a light bulb moment?

“Can, have you, sensed anything different, since-”

“I'm only human, Fury. I can't even name an item I've never, heard or touched or tasted or smelt before. Hell, if you put my hands on a sheep, I wouldn't be able to tell what it was until it made a sound or I realized it was unprocessed wool, if I could even identify it, because I've never had a reference point. Other than, sheep 'bah' and are used for their wool. You can't identify something you have no identifying marks for.”

“What if I could give you something and verified with you what it was, would you be able to tell?”

Matt shrugged, “I am still only human.”

“What if we could amplify your abilities?”

“You want to make this worse? Fuck no. Went through that once, and I'm not going through anything like that again.”

“If I bring you something, would you... attempt, please?”

Matt blinked, “None of that, amplifying bullshit...”

“Just, an item.”

“Fine, an item. Only.”

Fury pulled a phone from his pocket before ringing someone, “Bring it up. Look, just listen, bring it up.”

Matt stepped forward before walking over to lean again a desk, “When this doesn't work... I leave, understood?”

“If this works, Mr. Murdock, you might have solved our problem.”

“If this works, what are you going to do with this information?”

“Find out how to shut them off.”

“What if you can't?” Matt blinked as the elevator opened, “What if you can't shut them off?”

“These... items, are powerful, we could use them-”

“So are nuclear bombs, that doesn't mean we should have them!”

“Think about it-”

“You think- Is your... infinite fucking power, worth killing the planet over? Would destroying everything, be worth whatever they could offer? Because at some point, one of those gaping maws in space are going to spit out something big enough to just swallow us, like the whale did to Jonah, and then what use would it be? Where will God be, when he's given you multiple chances, multiple warnings, multiple options, and you still chose that boat and that day to sail. Even God's mercy has a limit. And honestly, I couldn't fault him one iota, if we've already reached the end of it.”

“There is no God, Mr. Murdock.”

“If there isn't, why are you trying to become Him, Mr. Fury?”

“I'm merely attempting to give the human race the optimum chance of survival.”

Matt froze when the box the other was carrying was cracked open, “What is that?”

“You tell me, Mr. Murdock, what it is?”

“Feel, like, the air is thin. Like, the oxygen is gone.”

“Get your barings, Mr. Murdock, that's as far as we'll take it until you do.”

“I, I can't, I, I can feel it in my chest, like, it's wrong.”

Matt jumped back, “Easy, sit down, you're pale and shaking. Do you feel faint?”

He finally settled in the chair, “I don't know, I don't know what it is, it's just... wrong.”

“Someone get me some oxygen in here.”

“No, no, plastic, the release agent used in the mold, the mask, the the metal and- no, no oxygen, no mask, it'll- Contaminate it.”

“Are you sure?”

Matt nodded, “I'm, I'll live.”

“Are you up for it to be opened?”

Matt sighed before finally nodding, “Yeah, go ahead.” Matt's eyes widened, as the box creaked open, “It is a beacon.”

“What do you see?”

“Rings. I can breathe, and I see... rings. Like, the rings on the planets, but they, move away from it like, waves.”

“This is a beacon, without a doubt?”

“It's a beacon. I don't, can't hear anything from it.. but I can feel it,” Matt's fingers pressed against his ear, “It's there. I feel it pulsing.”

“Are you alright to continue?”

Matt knew his curiosity would get the better of him, “Yes, I'm alright.”

“Go head, raise it up.” Matt couldn't understand what he was looking at, “Murdock, Murdock.”

“Be not afraid...”

“What? Murdock, what is it?!”

“Something that's not supposed to be here...”

“Murdock, shit, get a medic, and put that away, now! Murdock, come, snap out of it.”

“I can't see,” Matt blinked, he couldn't, couldn't feel, couldn't...

“Murdock, can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Matt, “I just, can't-”

“Do you remember what it was like, when you stared into the sun too long and it blacked out anything you looked at?”

Matt blinked rapidly as he nodded, “Yeah, I- I can, remember that happening.”

“Just, calm your breathing, has that ever happened with your other senses?”

“Loud noises, make, my ears ring. Distorts the world for awhile.”

“Let's just hope that's what happened here.”

“Whether God is real or not Fury, you're holding onto what can only be described as an angel. I thought it was a star at first, but then, as more of it- it changed and, it didn't stop.”

“He's blind you idiot that part of concussion check isn't going to tell you shit.”

“Were they just checking my eyes?”

“Yeah, idiots.”

“I didn't feel the light, the heat...”

“Feel anything?” Matt could only shake his head. “See anything yet?”

“I can't, I don't, understand, but, it's still there... still changing.”

“Can you still, feel it?”

Matt nodded, “It's, moving away. But it's still, here.”

“Shit.”

“Fury, you have to get rid of it, and anything like it. It's fucking calling them. It might not be a sound we can feel or see or hear but it's there. It's calling, and it will keep bringing things to us.”

“You don't understand, these stones are...”

Matt tried to reach out, tried to figure out where but it was still... wrong, “Is a thrown of rubble worth your precious fucking stones?”

“Would you wish this, on anyone else?”

“We are not responsible for the rest of the universe, Fury. We have to watch our own ass, and so far, we've barely been holding it together with those things on our planet. We can't keep this up, no matter how powerful or useful they are.”

“How's your vision?”

“I don't have vision, remember?”

“Your vision is different from my vision, Mr. Murdock. You know damn well what I meant.”

“It's, recovering, around the edges, so to speak. I still just, see it in the center of my world.”

“Congratulations, Murdock, you might be able to claim to be the first human to witness a fourth dimensional object.”

“What?”

“What you described was a four dimensional object. In a sense at least.”

Matt blinked as if he could clear the, finally, rapidly fading form from his vision. “I think you were right, about the... sun spot effect.”

“Good. Change of plans.”

“Plans, no, I told you, I look at that thing, I walk.”

“I want to offer you a deal.”

“You're already trying to go back on our original deal.”

“Mr. Murdock, you might be one of the only people on the planet able to do this,” Matt flinched before catching the item thrown at him, “Do you know what that is?”

“Some fake Pyrex stone from the feel of it.”

“That a replica of the stone we showed you.”

Matt frowned as he held up the item, “This, was in that box?”

“Identical save the materials it was made out of. But to the eye it's the same.”

“Not even close,” Matt snorted. “It wasn't a stone in that box, Fury... It might Look like a stone, but it's not.”

“Would you be willing to hold it?”

“Fuck, no, no,” Matt stumbled as he pulled away while standing up. “Not happening. If I ever see another one of those things... No.”

“Murdock-”

“You don't understand, Fury, you could never understand...” Matt shuffled away, “Whatever those things are- I'm pretty sure they belong to God. Or, whatever Being out there that ended up being named as God by man.” Matt snorted when he could finally smelled blood, wiping his nose, “If those things, are what I think they are, God lost, and everything out there, is coming after them. There is no winning with those things here. With or without them... God already lost, do you think a human being could have a chance against the one that took Him down?”

“Stark did,” Matt froze. “Tony Stark, died, using these to destroy Thanos. The one that wiped out half the planet, that caused you and your son to lose 5 years of your lives to return to a different time when he brought everything back.”

“Stark wasn't God.”

“No, but he fought one, with his own weapon and won. We can do the same.”

“It only cost him his life.”

“The needs of the many-”

“Yeah? How many a week, a month, a year? How many stray, and misuse and manipulate? Huh?” Fury sighed as Matt paced, “I'm still, off... can still, feel it...”

“Where is it?”

“7 blocks,” Matt turned and pointed, “Street level.”

“Could you tell if there are any more?”

Matt held up the replica, “You said it's the same as this, right? A stone though, right?”

“Yes.”

“No two stones are identical in the world, not even if you carved them down and polished them. There's no way any of what you're looking for is the same. My advice, get that thing off this planet, preferably away from this universe. And throw any others you fine in opposite directions.”

“We just need to find a way to shut them off.”

“I can still feel it, Fury! I can still feel the pulsing of it! And I'm only human! What do you think other creatures can feel from it? How Far away they can feel it?”

“We'll find a way...”

Matt stomped toward the elevator, “Not with us involved. It's not worth the planet, Fury. It never was and never will be.”

“All we need is time, Murdock.”

“My advice to you, Mr. Fury. Free of charge. Get rid of them.”

“Alternative?”

Matt glared as his hand swiped over the buttons and sighed at the braille he found, “Pray,” he hit the ground floor. Matt bypassed the offered car and just kept walking.

-

“I got it, holy shit, Peter! I got it!”

“You got it?”

“Yeah, shit, can you keep the power up?”

“We're all good now. Get whatever you can. Try to give us our own access point.”

“Okay, okay,” Ned went back to typing, trying to figure out the best way to keep it undetectable while Peter paced.

“Only took a million different tries....”

“Shut it Scarface, like you could do it any faster!”

“That hurts, Spidey...”

“Yeah well, I'm a little cranky and a lot of pissed off, expect it to hurt.”

“Are we pulling the trigger now, or-”

“No, not yet, but we need a panic button. A sleeper cell.”

“Okay, okay, that. Might be trickier.”

“Just, do what you can.” Peter blinked, “Wait, what's that?”

“Hm? What's where?”

Peter reached up, “EDITH, I know that name.”

“Yeah, it looks like a remote access. It's dark so it's not activated.”

“Okay, just, work on what you can. I gotta make a call.” Ned nodded as Peter stepped away before glaring at Wade, “Don't fucking touch anything.”

“Not touching!”

Peter growled as he left the area before pulling out his phone and tried to thing before dialing, glaring when it went to voice mail, “Happy, it's Peter... I know, and I know that you know too. I need it, now.”

“Peter, Peter! Time to go! Come on!”

“What, but we just now-”  
“I've got the laptop, we have to go NOW, I triggered something.”

“What?”

“I tried to make the new access point and I guess the access I had grabbed wasn't admin because it just shut us out the moment I tried to verify it.”

“Shit, time to go.”

“Yep,” Wade was already bolting while Peter make sure Ned and the gear was webbed down before hiking him up onto his back, “Hold tight!”

“I'm on.”

Peter threw a couple safety lines just in case of shifting before taking off, “Just don't look if you're afraid of heights.”

“Not looking,” Ned called over the wind.

“Good thing is, I might have a second shot at this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
